Zealous Tome (D-15B)
Early Life Zealous Tome was born and raised in the Rainbow Factory by his mother, Crystal Tome, and her scientists. Zealous was born to be used for Project: G. In his early years, Zealous would go through painful testing until the formula was perfected. At age 18, Zealous would be tested on again with a new formula that would increase his powers greater than before. In pain and anger, Zealous would proceed to break out of the laboratory and destroy the Rainbow Factory, killing almost everyone except for two. The Doctor Years Zealous would wander the streets of Equestria, living on his own in an attempt to put things behind him. Later on he would meet a man named The Doctor who would take Zealous in and provide him shelter. Traveling with The Doctor, Zealous would develop a crush on Twilight Sparkle. However, Zealous would often make that crush known, leading to a sour relationship between him, Twilight, The Doctor and usually anyone that didn't like him (IE Everyone in the crew by the time he arrived except Mimic). He would later fall in love with Derpy Hooves when a relationship with Twilight was not an option due to her relationship with The Doctor. Zealous would also meet Mimic Harrison in the TARDIS. After chatting the two would go on to becoming best friends. Towards the end of their adventures with The Doctor, Tyrant Queen Lauren Faust would erase the memory of Derpy, shattering Zeal's relationship with her permanently. Zealous would leave the TARDIS Crew forever along with his friend Mimic Harrison. The Equestrian War After years of built up rage and the final straw being burst after Queen Lauren Tyrannically removed Derpy's memories of Zealous to cause him pain further, Zealous and Mimic would divulge a plan to get revenge on all those who betrayed them, Leading Zealous to Temporarily become known as "The Genocider". They would combine their powers and take on Equestria in a large scale war. The war would last for about 2 years before Zealous and Mimic would kill off almost the entire TARDIS Crew. Celestia, Luna, and Faust would be next on their list. After days of battle, the three rulers of Equestria would be defeated and killed. Leaving Zealous as the new King and reverting him back to his previous state before becoming "The Genocider" and Mimic as Prince. Twilight, the last survivor of the TARDIS Crew would be taken prisoner, and locked away. Zeal's Kingdom After restoring Equestria to its former state, Zealous and Mimic would begin their rule by changing laws to benefit the government and the people. Zealous would be the public figure while Mimic did the paperwork behind the scenes. As for Twilight Sparkle, Zealous, unable to think clearly as his built up rage from war subsides, would often visit Twilight and would eventually force her to have sexual intercourse with him. After this, however, Zealous would realize the error of his ways and release Twilight after apologizing to her and explaining how he feels, even going as far to break his arm to prove he isn't lying. Twilight felt pity for Zealous and decided to give him the chance that she was never able to do before. Mimic and Zealous would continue to rule for 30 years, creating monsters after visiting the Undertale Universe, fighting and defeating a Tyrant Mimic from Dimension D-15C. Mimic, however, would continue to work his family business on the sidelines. Mimic would go on to stage an entre treason event resulting in Mimic being exiled from his position as Prince. Mimic would then move to Manehattan and Ponyville where he would work as a blacksmith and professional swordsman. Zealous continued to rule Equestria without Mimic alongside Twilight who was now Queen. Later on Zealous would invite Mimic back to the castle to work as a Military General to train the Royal Guard. However, Mimic would eventually distance himself from Zealous and disappear all together. After 18 years Mimic would change his form and open a Tavern under the alias of Charles Dickens. After a year, truth of Charles' whereabouts, identity, and gang activity would come to light before Zealous. Mimic would confront Zealous and tell him the truth about his "treason" from 19 years ago. Zealous would then forgive Mimic and their friendship was restored. However, investigation into the Rainbow Factory incident 3 months later by D-15 Mimic Harrison's TARDIS Entity, Athena, unveiled a hidden truth that Mimic had been hiding his entire life. This truth eventually reached Zealous and Mimic would confront Zealous for the final time, and reveal the truth that he never wanted known. After admitting to Zealous that not only he worked at the factory, but that he was also the lead scientist for Project: G, the insane project that made Zealous the person he is today. Infuriated and betrayed, Zealous would banish Mimic from Equestria forever. Mimic then left the planet for good, with no plans of ever returning, thus ending the long friendship between Zealous and Mimic. Zealous continues to rule Equestria to this day alongside Twilight and his children. Zealous has since destroyed all record of Mimic's existence from Equestria and has erased him from history. Zealous has put Mimic behind him and has no plans on looking back. (Or Does He...?) Category:Characters